The present invention relates to obturators that allow the wellbore to be opened up after the obturator has been used to actuate a downhole wellbore tool.
It is common to use downhole wellbore tools that can be actuated by raising pressure after an obturator moves down the well to contact a seat on the wellbore equipment. Once the wellbore equipment has been actuated opening the wellbore is accomplished using various methods. It is conventional to reopen the well by drilling the obturator out of the wellbore but this process can be time consuming and expensive. In some situations, fluid flow out of the well can be used to lift the obturator out of the well. Some flow-through obturators have an internal passageway extending through the obturator. In flow through obturators, a rupture disk is used to temporarily seal off the passageway and to break when the pressure exceeds a set limit. While this does create an open system, the body of the obturator severely restricts flow, leading to other issues such as elevated pressures and possible pack off at the restriction.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an obturator that does not restrict flow once it has been used to actuate a tool.